At least one example embodiment relates to an aerosol-generating device comprising semiconductor heaters. The aerosol-generating device may be an electrically operated smoking system.
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated smoking system. Handheld electrically operated smoking systems may comprise an aerosol-generating device comprising a battery, control electronics, and an electric heater configured to heat an aerosol-generating article. The aerosol-generating article comprises an aerosol-generating substrate, such as a tobacco rod or a tobacco plug, and the heater contained within the aerosol-generating device is inserted into or around the aerosol-generating substrate when the aerosol-generating article is inserted into the aerosol-generating device. The aerosol-generating article may comprise a capsule containing an aerosol-generating substrate, such as loose tobacco.
It would be desirable to provide an aerosol-generating device having improved control over heating of an aerosol-generating article.